balloon_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tingle's Balloon Fight
Tingle's Balloon Fight is basically Balloon Fight, but updated for the DS and with Tingle as the main character. Intro Unlike the original Balloon Fight, this game displays an intro cutscene when you power on the game. Tingle is seen flying near the water, but then spots a Balloon with a Rupee overhead. As he flies up, the Balloon Fighter appears (Using his original sprite, but rounded and smoothed slightly) and pops it, and Tingle then chases him offscreen. Later, Tingle comes back onscreen and is being chased by Balloon Birds. He spots another Balloon and Rupee, and goes toward it, but before he reaches it the Balloon Birds pop his Balloons and then he falls into the water. Features This game is the first and only Balloon Fight game with a 4-Player Game. The three other players are Tingle's two biological brothers and one adopted brother, all of which are basically palette swaps of Tingle. Much like Balloon Kid's Single Play mode or Nintendo Land: Balloon Trip Breeze, Balloon Trip has set patterns in this game. There are also checkpoints in Balloon Trip mode, on islands between each phase, much like Rest Islands. Unlike rest islands, though, you do not need to land on them. There is also a gallery, with various pictures of Tingle. Phases The phases are re-makes of the phases seen in the original Balloon Fight. Notable differences include the levels being extended and "Stretched" vertically, to fully accommodate the dual screens of the system. This could possibly be a reference to Vs. Balloon Fight, where the screen could scroll vertically. Just like the original, there is a Bonus Round every three phases cleared. Once 99 phases are cleared, a message saying "All Stage Clear" will appear and then you will be sent into a Bonus Round. When you enter Game A or C, you have the option to start from the beginning of the game (Phase 1) or start from the middle (Wherever you last left off, up to phase 100 (00)). Options There is an options menu in game, below the three standard game modes. From there, you can chose what style of sound you want and how many extra lives you start with. The maximum amount of lives is six, including the starting life. Within this menu you can also visit the Gallery Corner, which is selectable at the bottom of the list. From there you can look at a gallery of 20 unlockable pictures, all of which featuring Tingle. Game Modes * Game A- Single Player ** You play as Tingle through phases much like the Game A in Balloon Fight for the NES. Most phases seem to be slightly modified to be easier. * Game B- Multiplayer (2-4 Players) (Also sometimes called the "Balloon Fighting Spirit" mode.) ** The gameplay is identical to Game A, but you play with up to 3 other players through a local wi-fi connection. Players 2-4 play as Ankle, Knuckle, and David Jr., respectively. * Game C- Balloon Trip ** You play as Tingle and simply avoid Sparks and the Balloon Fish, while collecting as many Balloons as possible. Whenever you start, you start off of the Tingle Tower. Scoring All point values are identical to Balloon Fight's scores. The only difference is that reaching anything past 999,990 freezes the counter at the value before it went over, instead of reseting. Differences Although being very similar to the original Balloon Fight, there are minor differences. * All phases are stretched vertically to span both screens, and most are changed to be slightly easier. * The Balloon Fish is purple in this game, although it still bears many differences to the Fish seen on the box art, such as the spikes on it's back and the pink lips. * The Balloon Birds are made to look more bird-like, along with many other graphical and audio upgrades. * Balloons hold Rupees, which are Hyrule's currency and generally the currency seen in the Legend of Zelda series. Availability This game was only released in Japan, and it was available exclusively as a Club Nintendo reward. It was part of a series of Tingle-based games for the Nintendo DS, all of which being Japan-exclusive Club Nintendo rewards. This, however, is unlike the other two games as it is a platformer, as opposed to a top-down role-playing game. Trivia *The composer is believed to be a 'ghost composer' (composer who usually does not take credit) called Morihiro Iwamoto. Category:Games Category:Handheld Games